


Kuka lohduttaisi Severusta?

by Porpentina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentina/pseuds/Porpentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Vaan kuka lohduttaisi Severusta, vaikka tällä näin: On yksin kamalakin kamalampi, yhdessä toisin päin.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuka lohduttaisi Severusta?

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin tämän mukaelman Tove Janssonin iki-ihanasta kirjasta _Kuka lohduttaisi nyytiä?_ Finfanfunin tarinahaasteeseen. Riimit mukailin Kirsi Kunnaksen suomennoksen mukaan, osa on suoria tai melkein suoria lainauksia häneltä. Kirjoitin tämän ficin ennen viimeisen kirjan ilmestymistä, joten sen osalta tämä on kaikin puolin AU.

Olipa kerran mies tumma, synkisteleväinen,  
hän ihan yksin asui taloaan  
ja talo oli myöskin yksinäinen.  
Eksyksissä pimeissä tuumissaan  
hän kieriskeli yöllä vuoteessaan  
ja joutui Pimeyden lordin edessä kumartamaan,  
kun kuului mustien kaapujen kahina yössä  
ja tuskissaan huusi pitkään, jos epäonnistui tuossa työssä.  
Ja kaikkialla ihmiset pelkäävät ja ovet lukitaan,  
kun kaikki yrittävät hakea turvaa toisistaan.  
Vaan kuka lohduttaisi Severusta, vaikka tällä näin:  
on yksin kamalakin kamalampi, yhdessä toisin päin.

 

Kun viime taistelun jäljiltä pöly kaiken peitti  
ja sekasorto velloi hämärässä,  
hän ilmeettömän katseen ympärilleen heitti  
ja tuumi, että selvittiinhän tässä –  
vaan fletkumadon kyllä ennen syön  
kuin vietän tässä loppuyön.  
Hän kaaoksen turvin pakeni ja katos kokonaan  
ja uhrit, ystävät ja viholliset, jätti virumaan.  
Ja jälkeenpäin hän harmitteli omaa tyhmyyttään,  
kun tajusi paolla vahvistaneen syyllisyyttään.  
Vaan kuka lohduttaisi Severusta ja kertoisi uuden  
onnellisemman ajan suovan myös uuden mahdollisuuden.

 

Severus kulki vain ja kulki piilottelemalla,  
vältteli näkemästä tutun tuttua.  
Ja vaikka riemuitsevaa kansaa oli kaikkialla  
ei Severus uskaltanut aloittaa juttua,  
kun sanomaan ei kyennyt: ”En ole syyllinen,  
vakooja olin, en Pimeyden lordin alainen.”  
Siis neljä viikkoa hän vietti miettien niitä,  
jotka kuolonsyöjät tappoivat; ei kahden käden sormet riitä.  
Ja Pimeän piirto sitoo kai hänet samaan rikokseen;  
niin Severus katkerana vaipui yksin synkkyyteen.  
Nyt kuka lohduttaisi Severusta ja sanois vaikka näin:  
jää ilman auttajia se, ken kääntää selän muihin päin.

 

Kun syyllisyydentunto painoi, nousi kylmä hiki  
ja ympyrää hän kiersi mietteissään.  
Kun sielun varjot saapui liian liki,  
ei ollut miehestä kai enää mihinkään.  
On liemi sentään hyvä, eipä uskoiskaan  
miten hyvin se unettomaan uneen vaivuttaa.  
Ja silloin lepo edes pienen helpotuksen soi,  
kun pimeyden ja koko maailman hetkeksi unohtaa voi.  
Vaan toivoa ei hänellä ollut, ei koskaan uskonut olevankaan,  
että ketään saisi –itseäänkään– syyttömyyteensä uskomaan.  
Siis kuka lohduttaisi Severusta: On Dumbledoren mahti  
vielä kuoltuaankin turvanasi, vaikka meneillään on jahti.

 

Ja Severus pakeni uuvuksissaan länttä kohti,  
hän yksin oli, yksin, yksin niin.  
Kas, Tylypahka houreena vain mielessä hohti;  
voiton tanssiaisia siellä kuulemma tanssittiin  
ja kaikki lumotun katon alla karkeloi,  
kun Kohtalottaret lauloi ja soitto soi!  
Oli Profeetassa siitä paljon juttua (kolmetoista sivua kaikkiaan,  
sai Severus lehden napatuksi) ja kuvia heidän ilonpidostaan!  
Söi Hagrid koko suklaakakun koristeineen,  
vaan Severus lehteä tuijotti taas ihan yksikseen.  
Siis kuka lohduttaisi Severusta ja sanoisi: ei kukaan  
sinua puolusta, ellet itse auta itseäsi elämään mukaan.

 

Niin Severus vaihtoi piilopaikkaa autioon rantaan  
ja löysi synkän luolan, suuren, avaran.  
Hän astui varovasti luolan suulle santaan  
ja tuumi: Löysin täydellisen oman maailman.  
Vähitellen hän liemiaineksia kokoon keräsi  
ja mielensä oli taas tyyni, elämänhalu heräsi.  
Nyt kauaksi tuntui jääneen raskaat muistot taistelun  
ja kadonneen kauhistava taakka Pimeyden lordin palvelun.  
Siis Severus hankki kattilan ja huokasi: ”Hohoi,  
tänne jään, vaan koskaan iloinen en olla voi.”  
Vaan kuka lohduttaisi Severusta ja sanois: yksinään  
ei kukaan loputtomiin nauti taikaliemistään.

 

Lensi halki öisen pikimustan taivaan  
niin yksinäinen pöllö; Severus havahtui,  
kun se laskeutui hänen lähelleen aivan  
ja kirjepostipöllöksi paljastui.  
Sen kirje oli lyhyt, suruinen,  
ja kyyneleet kai oli tuhranneet sen.  
Vaan Severus avasi ja luki, selvän sai  
ja auttoi siinä kirkas kuutamokin kai:  
”...niin kauheasti pelkään, etten sinua enää nää,  
kun yksin ikävöin kai ilman toivon kipinää…  
siis palaa luokseni, jos voit, mun oma rakas peikko,  
ilman sinua olen pelkkä Hermione heikko...”

 

Se kirje tuntui kuristavan sydämen.  
Severus kätki sen siis taskun sopukkaan.  
Ja koska Hermione oli myöskin surullinen  
ja sitä paitsi hänelle rakas sekä masennuksissaan,  
kas, Severus tuli päättäväiseksi niin,  
kuun alla miettien vaipui haaveisiin,  
ja tuliviskipullon tyhjensi, sen laski vierelleen,  
ja viittansa jäi rannalle ja kattila aineksineen,  
kun muisto Hermionen hänet ajoi lähtemään,  
ei enää pystynyt eroa rakkaastaan hän kestämään.  
Jos he toisiansa lohdutella edes hetken vois,  
kaikki muuttuisi uudeksi, sielun pimeys kuolisi pois.

 

Vaan yhä Luciuksen katse oli terävä ja harmaa  
\- näin Severus Tylyahon laidalla näki harmikseen.  
Oli vapautensa ostanut, ja oli ihan varmaa,  
ettei vanhaa rikostoveria kaivannut seurakseen.  
Nyt Severus tervehti ja sanoi: ”Viimeksi kun näin,  
makasit joukossa kaatuneiden verissä päin.”  
Kas, Severus nimet vankien oli lukenut lehdestään  
eikä Malfoyn puuttuminen kai ollut yllättänytkään.  
Ei Lucius hänelle vastannut, vain ehti huutaa ’hei!’,  
kun virnistävä Severus häneltä tajun kankaalle vei.  
”Niin mielelläni seurassasi viivähtäisin,  
vaan kuka lohduttaisi Hermionea, jos tänne jäisin.”

 

Jo häämöttivät tornit takaa horisontin,  
näkyi silhuetit Tylypahkan muurien.  
Yhdeksäntoista kentaurin ja sen puolijättiläisrontin,  
kun Severus näki puhelevan laidassa metsien,  
hän virkkoi: ”Suokaa anteeksi jos muuan matkamies  
nyt kysyy: onko Granger vielä linnassa kukaties?”  
”On”, vastasi Hagrid, sitten sulki suunsa kauhuissaan  
ja karkas kohti Severusta aivan suunniltaan.  
Vaan Severus juoksi, kaikkoontui, kun etumatkan sai  
ja Hermionea varoittamaan kiiruhti Hagrid kai.  
Vaan kuka lohduttelee Hermionea, ei tiedä kumpainenkaan;  
kai yksin itkee ikäväänsä katosvuoteessaan.

 

Kun vähitellen illan hämärässä  
Severus lähemmäksi linnaa käy,  
ja hohtavat sen ikkunat pimeässä  
\- ei yössä juuri muuta valoa näy.  
Niin yksinäinen Severus-parka vielä yritti voittaa  
mielensä viimeiset aaveet ja onneaan koittaa...  
Kun sitten kiviportin takaa kuuluu puheenhelinää,  
niin Severus lailla varjon muurin juurella lymyää  
ja syöksyy sieltä ärtyneenä mielessään hokien:  
En tahtoisi ketään kirota, vaan muuten onnistu en!  
Mun täytyy lohdutella Hermionea, en voi nyt luovuttaa!  
Hän suree paljon enemmän kuin minä milloinkaan.

 

On ilta äkkiä taas hiljainen ja musta  
ja taikasauvan kärki Severusta osoittaa,  
vaan silmät syttyvät täyteen kaipausta,  
kun sydän kurkustansa alas putoaa.  
Ja Severus sanoi: ”Helppoa ei meillä koskaan ollutkaan,  
mutta ero oli niin kamala, etten luullutkaan!”  
Hermione sauvansa laski ja katseen häneen loi,  
joka Severuksen lävisti ja hänessä kipunoi.  
Vaan Weasley hänet vielä yritti kirota, yksi kaksi,  
vaan Hermione kyynelten läpi näki Severuksen voittajaksi.  
Oli sanojen löytäminen aivan liian vaikeaa,  
vaan kosketus ja hyväily niin paljon helpompaa.

 

Noin vaiti katsoivat he toisiansa,  
Severus, Hermione, loisti kirkas kuu.  
Ei ihme vaikka Severus jaloistansa  
kävikin heikoksi ja mykistynyt suu  
hiljaa sanoi vain: ”En mitään vois  
sinulle enää tarjota – mene pois!”  
Hän tahtoi kertoa majapaikastaan,  
autiosta rannasta ja piiloluolastaan,  
pyytää Hermionen kanssaan karkaamaan,  
vaan tosissaan ei voinut sitä harkitakaan.  
Hermione päätään puisti, tahtoi lohduttaa,  
puhua hänen puolestaan, jotta vapauden hän saa.

 

Tyttö monet tunteet hänen kasvoiltaan luki  
ja silmistänsä rakkauden havaitsi.  
Ah, posken punaruusut häntä puki  
ja Severukselle hän sylin avasi  
ja kuiskas: ”Unohda jo mennyt kamaluus,  
on edessämme ihana, yhteinen tulevaisuus.  
En päästä sinua katoamaan enää milloinkaan,  
vaan kohtaan kanssas kaiken, mitä vastaan tuleekaan.”  
He lähtivätkin kohti linnaa noiden sanojen myötä,  
eivätkä päässeet nukkumaan kuin aamupuolella yötä.  
Jälkeen pitkän kuulustelun Severus sai armahduksen  
ja rakkaan Hermionen sylistä löysi lohdun ja vapautuksen.

 

…ja sitten he elivät onnellisina elämänsä loppuun asti…

 

LOPPU


End file.
